Vehicle On-Board Diagnostics (OBD) provide a means for a vehicle to self-diagnose and/or report unexpected system behavior prior to a complete system failure. OBD systems give the vehicle owner or a repair technician access to state of health information for various vehicle sub-systems. OBD systems typically use a standardized digital communications port within the vehicle to provide real-time data in addition to a standardized series of diagnostic trouble/fault codes. However many repair procedures require Diagnostic services to be initiated from a remote diagnostic tool. Newer systems have been proposed that allow diagnostic tools to communicate with the vehicle through wireless communication protocols rather than through the standardized port.